


第四章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [4]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonrene, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962121





	第四章

过了好多天，辉人和容仙并没有等到文星伊回家，这让她们很是紧张但既然文星伊都已经答应她们会回去了，以文星伊的为人她们相信文星伊是不会食言的。但是等不到他回家难免会有些担心，只能偷偷地从秀晶那边打听文星伊的消息。而秀晶看着文星伊和裴珠泫每天在办公室撒狗粮，又不好对她们说实话，只能硬着头皮对不起她们一次了，告诉她们文星伊最近处理的项目有些棘手，让文星伊很是操心，所以才延迟了回家的时间，还让她们放心文星伊并没有把她们遗忘只是情况不允许他回去。当然以容仙和辉人对秀晶的信任并没有怀疑，一下就相信了她说的话。

其实自从那天辉人来找文星伊和好后，文星伊每天就过着提心吊胆的日子，他害怕如果被容仙和辉人发现了珠泫的存在，自己幸福美满的家是不是会因此破裂。但自己又做不到和裴珠泫一刀两断同时自己也享受她的存在和照顾。哎…只能说自己是渣男啊！

“亲爱的，我明天就要回家去了…”文星伊过了好多天终于鼓起勇气对裴珠泫说出这句话。而此时的裴珠泫就假装听不见文星伊说话忙着做自己的事，只要文星伊开不了口跟她说第二次，他就不需要回去了，就能在自己身旁多呆一会儿了。

怎知道今天的文星伊像是梁静茹给了他勇气一样，把裴珠泫转向自己然后坚定地告诉她自己明天就会离开了，但是他答应裴珠泫自己还是会抽空回来这个属于他们俩的家。裴珠泫眼红红地看着文星伊。

“但是明天是你的生日…我已经计划好要怎么帮你庆祝了…就算是这样你还是要离开吗？”

“是的，真的很抱歉亲爱的！下次我再补偿你好不好？但明天我真的要回去了。”虽然文星伊看见这样的裴珠泫很是心疼但是他难得狠下心，要是今天不这样做下次不知道自己还有没有勇气告诉裴珠泫。

“那好吧…你走吧…不用理我了…我会好好地，你放心吧！” 裴珠泫装作不在意的样子跟文星伊说着，然后继续完成她手上的事。

就这样俩人也没再说过话，晚上睡觉的时候文星伊伸手过去抱着她睡，原以为她会挣脱自己拥抱，结果她反而更加贴近自己把她完完全全地投入自己的怀抱。等到文星伊睡着时，她抚摸着他的脸说“我爱你”，然后在他脸颊上亲了一口就睡着了。

X

“噔噔…看看是谁回来了？”

“哇！是爸爸！爸爸爸爸爸爸！！！！！”看着眼前的俩个孩子那么热情地叫着自己，内心的罪恶感又更加强烈了。今天出门之前，裴珠泫的表现就好像平时文星伊去上班一样，帮自己整理好领带，把做好的便当给了他，亲了他脸颊一下，跟他说了声生日快乐就催促文星伊赶快离开了，不让文星伊有多看她一眼的机会，当然文星伊也知道如果自己再迟一点出门，她就会更舍不得自己离开。相比之下现在正在被两个孩子和两位妻子围在一起用餐的文星伊和一个人对着刚做好的生日蛋糕唱着生日歌的裴珠泫，文星伊明显幸福多了。

“星~你怎么回来都没说一声啊？害我们没有准备好蛋糕那些帮你庆祝，真是的！”

“那些都没关系，我只要能跟你们在一起就足够了！”

“真是的！那么久没见面，一见面就说这么肉麻的话！”容仙脸红地说着。

“不对你们肉麻，难道你们要我去外面跟其他女生肉麻吗？”

“你敢！”俩人同时说出这句话。

“哈哈，我怎么敢呢？我有你们俩我就别无所求了！你们就放心吧！外面的女人怎么能跟你们俩比呢？你们两个才是我最爱的宝贝啊！”

“爸爸妈妈羞羞！”听到这话的五人都一起大笑起来了，很久没有享受家庭温暖的文星伊此时觉得他自己就是全世界最幸福的人，这也是他收到过最好的生日礼物了。

安顿好小仓鼠和小妍，容和辉人就回到房间去陪文星伊，就这样文星伊左一个辉人右一个容仙安心地睡着了。


End file.
